


The Monster Inside

by RaindropsOfBlack



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Blood, Illnesses, Monsters, One Shot, Sick Character, Tears, Tumblr Prompt, We are all monsters, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaindropsOfBlack/pseuds/RaindropsOfBlack
Summary: "We are monsters, all of us, and we cease to be so when we realize it." ~ Andrea Galad





	The Monster Inside

**Author's Note:**

> this writing was inspired by a photo from Andrea Galad's photography series "All Monsters Are Human". Photo rights and creds go to him

My eyes are open, yet no light enters. They feel cold glassy, like looking out over the vastness of a frozen wasteland.

A heaviness drags on my eyelids. Why can't I open them wide? They burn. Like the fires of hell. A sharp contrast to my sight.

I can feel the Monster inside trying to claw it's way out, salty tears leaving cool tracks down my face.

"I am going to destroy you."

"Why do you even put up a fight?"

"I'm stronger than you will ever be."

"What is keeping you here?"

The words are just whisps of thought, playing at the corners of my mind almost gently. Yet their touch stings and bites.

A steady whisper of cold air fills my nostrils, permeating every part of my chest, beckoning me back, it's source resting lightly against my cheeks.

Back to where? Where was I? Why am I here?

Air enters my lungs but I have no control over it.

I can feel Him again, His icy hot fingers tightening around my heart, threatening to crush it.

No. This is MY body. This is MY mind. I see you. I acknowledge you, Monster. I will not let you destroy me.

I want out. I want to go back. I want --

The brightness is almost overwhelming and suddenly, I can breathe again.


End file.
